


white winged dove

by caesarjoestar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Spitroasting, baby is a bottom bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Darling pushed her hands underneath Baby’s dress, her hands ghosting up his stomach and laying them flat against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She leaned over him and began to suck love bites against his neck and collarbone, humming to the tune of the song playing against his skin. Baby shuddered in pleasure.“He was no more than a baby then,” She sang to him. “Well he seemed broken hearted.”Baby couldn’t help but moan.





	white winged dove

**Author's Note:**

> title from edge of seventeen by stevie nicks
> 
> kinktober day 4 prompt: **Spanking** | Mirror Sex | **Spit-roasting** | **Dacryphilia (Crying)**

From where Baby was lying on the bed the music playing on the speakers consumed him, it was almost as good as having it streamed directly into his ears. His pink rhinestone encrusted iPod sat in the speaker on the set of drawers beside the bed and he lied back listening to his personally crafted sex playlist waiting for his two lovers to return. Darling and Buddy were waiting for him to get changed, they wanted it to be a surprise. The day before they’d given Baby $5,000 in cash and left him outside Victoria’s Secret, telling him that he could buy whatever he wanted. Baby being Baby didn’t pick out anything too expanse, he instead found a cute, black pleated babydoll dress, lace top thigh highs and matching panties. Unfortunately buying the set was incredibly awkward because it was painfully obvious he was buying them for himself since they were in his size, he would of much rather brought them online and save himself the embarrassment. 

 

He tried to find the sexiest way to lie back against the bed but if he was honest with himself he wasn’t very good at this, it still surprised him that Darling and Buddy had wanted him. One day after a raid they cornered him in the parking garage and asked him point blank to join them for a threesome, which then turned into a second threesome, then a third and so on and so forth until he had become an official part of this relationship.

 

“I’m ready.” He called to them.

 

The couple entered the room, looking at Baby hungrily. Darling walked to the side of the bed leaning over and rubbing circles into there the thigh highs ended and Baby’s bare skin began.

 

“You look so fucking cute, Baby.” She said. The comment went straight to his dick, he was already sporting a semi but he knew that wasn’t going to last long.

 

Buddy went to the opposite side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it and coping what his wife was doing on Baby’s other leg.

 

Baby let out a little breathy moan at their actions, his thighs were very sensitive.

 

“That’s our Baby,” Buddy said with a smirk, leaning down and giving Baby a few chaste kisses on his lips then leaning over him and doing the same with Darling.

 

Darling pushed her hands underneath Baby’s dress, her hands ghosting up his stomach and laying them flat against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She leaned over he and began to suck love bites against his neck and collarbone, humming to the tune of song playing against his skin. Baby shuddered in pleasure.

 

“He was no more than a baby then,” She sang to him. “Well, he seemed broken hearted.”

 

Baby couldn’t help but moan.

 

“Fleetwood Mac?” Buddy questioned.

“Just Stevie actually.” Baby answered him through another involuntary moan as Buddy’s hand caressed up his leg near his crotch.

 

Darling pulled away completely. “Turn over.” She demanded, and Baby complied just as he always would for them. 

 

He moved until he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Darling moved her hand gently along his ass and then suddenly with no warning landed a hard smack across his ass.

 

Baby gasped and Darling kept going, spanking him over and over again until he was bright red, involuntary tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Buddy held Baby’s face in his hands as Darling spanked him within an inch of his life, wiping away his tears and kissing him. Baby loved being spanked and Darling loved being the one to do it, even though he didn’t look like it Buddy was more sweet, gentle, love making person (although he could be rough if he really wanted to.)

 

When she was done she left sweet little kisses and licks against his ass and asked him, “Did you like that Baby?”

 

“Y-yes.” He moaned, still crying.

 

Darling moved to drape herself over his back, her hands going to his crotch and feeling him through the panties. “It's time for Baby to get what he wants,  _ don’t you think? _ ” She whispered in his ear seductively.

 

“Y-yes, Darling.” He agreed and looked up at Buddy as he gave him one last kiss before swapping positions with Darling. Buddy pulled the panties down to his knees while Darling handed him a bottle of lube. Buddy fingered him for a short amount of time since Baby had already loosened himself up beforehand so it didn’t take long until he was ready.

 

Buddy poured some lube onto his cock, making sure he was evenly coated before slowly pushing into Baby until he bottomed out. He gave Baby a moment before he began to move, slowly at first but he soon picked up the speed and found a good pattern for himself. While Buddy was fucking Baby, Darling had moved away from the bed and was fitting herself into a harness and attaching a hot pink strap-on dildo to it. 

 

She moved back to bed in front of Baby, pointing the head of the strap-on to his mouth, “Suck.” She instructed him, and suck he did. Baby wasn’t sure what Darling got out of having Baby suck off her strap-on but she seemed to enjoy it a lot so he didn’t say anything about it to her.

 

Behind him Buddy had begun to pick up the speed, all of them nearing their release. 

 

“Not yet.” Asked Baby weakly. They weren’t at the right part of the song yet. Baby timed the rest of his life to music so of course, he had to time his orgasms to it too.

 

“I’ll try but I can’t make any promises,” Buddy said to him, but the strain in his voice told Baby that Buddy was teetering on the edge of climax. He looked up at Darling who was intently watching Baby suck her off while rubbing herself off, she had that far back glassy look in her eyes everytime she was close but luckily the climax of the song was just about to hit.

 

“Now!” Baby called out as he spilled himself onto the bed and inside of the dress. He could hear Buddy grunt and curse as he came inside of Baby and Darling give off a small, short gasp as she also came.

 

Baby’s arms gave out under and he sunk into the bed (and into his cum which was kind of gross.) Buddy stayed inside of him for a few moments, lying on top of Baby before finally pulling out and getting up off of the bed. Darling, as fast as ever, was already unbuckling the harness and stepping out of it. Baby just stayed there, unable to move.

 

“So cute,” Darling’s voice called to him, “I gotta’ take a picture he looks so fucking good, can I take a picture of you Baby?” She asked, already taking out her phone. Darling and Buddy did this a lot, taking pictures after they fucked, mostly of Baby but sometimes each other. They’d showed him once their archive of pictures and videos of their sexual exploits as a couple, of each other and of a few random partners they had taken to bed a few times. Those people only had a few pictures of them at the most but Baby had many, he’d lost count how many pictures the couple owned of him mid-fuck or in his lucid, fucked-out state.

  
He nodded and Darling made a happy little noise in the back of her throat as she found the best angles to take pictures of him.  _ They must have a lot of blackmail material on me _ , he thought, but at that moment he found that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers?
> 
> ik this fic is named after a stevie nicks song (its the same song they sing in the fic) but i pretty much only listened to kpop while writing this (aka listened to heart attack by chuu on repeat lmao)
> 
> ive been wanting to write a baby/buddy/darling fic for ages and kinktober gave me the excuse to do it finally ahaha
> 
>  
> 
> [dress](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls/pleated-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=280059&CatalogueType=OLS)  
> [panties](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/panties/thongs-and-v-strings/velvet-lace-thong-panty-body-by-victoria?ProductID=404995&CatalogueType=OLS)  
> [thigh highs](https://www.barenecessities.com/dkny-sheer-lace-thigh-highs-dys024_product.htm?pf_id=DKNYDYS024)


End file.
